In MidAir
by Silver-Shelter
Summary: When the Z Senshi have to hold a meeting to discuss the upcoming battle with a new enemy, who's going to babysit Pan? Can this babysitter's power be used for the battle? Trunks/OC *Chapter 3*
1. Hana

Hey ya'll. I know what you're saying: "Darn it, girl, finish your other stories!" But I have all these ideas floating in my head, and they get bigger and bigger and bigger until I have to explode and just post it! So :P

Summary: Setting is after Buu, ten years later, before the tournament. Anywho, when a new enemy shows up, the Z Senshi have to meet up to talk about it. So who's gonna watch Pan? A babysitter of course! But when they find out she has a secret power they have to decide whether or not to have her help them with the upcoming battle.

Chapter One

"Hi! You must be Hana!" The extremely tall man greeted. (A/N: Just so ya'll know, in Japanese, 'Hana' means 'blossom' or 'flower'. I found out all these other Japanese names, but I liked that one the most.)

The raven-haired girl nodded, "Hello, Mr. Son", she greeted politely, shaking his hand.

Gohan stepped aside to let the sixteen-year-old babysitter in, "Let me take your jacket", he said lightly as she handed him her jacket. She set her backpack next to the coat rack. (A/N: Do they even have a coat rack? I'm so confused!)

"Thanks", she said, walking further into the house.

She figured he and the missus weren't going to a formal outing, for his outfit were just some gi pants and a white long sleeved shirt.

"Pan is in her room coloring. I'll show you where everything is", he said with a smile, leading her in the direction of the kitchen.

He showed her where a number was to contact them if there were any problems; what to feed Pan and what time she should go to sleep; and the parents' room was off-limits.

Of course, Hana knew all these rules already. She's babysat plenty of times before. Too many times before.

As they walked to Pan's room, Videl chose this time to come out of her room, "Oh, hello, you must be the babysitter", she said happily as she shook Hana's hand, looking curiously at the blue streak that started at her eyebrow, skipped her left eye, and continued to mid-cheek where it ended.

"Hello, Mrs. Son", Hana said as she managed to smile at the woman.

Videl continued on her way as the other two stepped inside of the Pan's room.

"Pan", Gohan said, kneeling next to the four-year-old (A/N: How old was she? Four or six? I can't remember!) "I want you to meet Hana. She'll be keeping you company while mommy and I go to Bulma's house."

Hana noted that Gohan used "keeping you company" rather than "babysitting you". Hana could figure most of it by the gi the little girl was wearing. 'A fighter', Hana thought, 'Obviously not wanting to be called a "baby"'.

Pan looked up, her midnight eyes sparkling as she looked at Hana, "Hi!" Pan waved cutely. She grabbed Hana's hand rather forcefully and pulled her down beside her. Hana let out a gasp of surprise.

"Now, Pan", Gohan warned, his voice still soft, "What have I told you about your strength?"

Pan looked down, "I'm sorry."

Hana pondered about what he said, 'Strength? How strong is she?'

"Gohan!" They heard Videl yell from the living room, "We're going to be late!"

"Ok!" Gohan yelled back. Turned back to Hana and Pan, "You two have fun. And be careful!" he said as he walked out of the room.

Gohan met up with Videl who had sweat pants, a tank top, and a light sweater on. "Aren't you going to be cold?" he asked protectively.

Videl rolled her eyes and said, "Stop treating me like a baby, Gohan. I can take care of myself", and with that, she walked out of the house.

Gohan grinned and shook his head, 'Now I know where Pan gets it', Gohan thought.

As he got in the car, Videl asked him, "Did you notice that streak on her face?"

*_*_*

Some hours later, Hana had finally got Pan to bed and started doing her homework, which was working up quite an appetite.

She looked at the fruit bowl on the table in front of her and grinned, setting her eyes on a ruby red apple.

The apple suddenly hovered above the bowl, slowly making its way to Hana's outstretched hand. 

Before she could take a huge bite out of the apple, a voice exclaimed, "Cool!"

Hana dropped the apple, cursed under her breath, and stood up to find nothing but the Son daughter herself.

"Do it again! Do it again!" the girl screamed with delight.

"No, Pan", Hana said sternly, "You have to go to bed and not tell _anybody_ what you just saw."

Pan crossed her arms and stuck up her chin, saying "No! Not until you do it again!"

Hana sighed, and raised her arm towards the little girl. Pan was suddenly lifted in the air and was floating in the direction of her room.

"Hey!" Pan shouted, trying to move, "You can't do that! You're cheating!"

"No, I'm not", Hana said nonchalantly, following Pan with her out reached hand, "I'm doing it again, like you said to."

When they finally got to her room, Hana placed Pan in her bed and put covers up to her chin.

Pan sighed and asked, "How do you do that?"

Hana shrugged, "Dunno. It just happened one day", she said while making a stuffed animal dance its way onto Pan's bed. Pan giggled.

"Now remember", Hana said sternly, her face close to Pan's, "This will be our little secret."

"I'm not so sure about that", Gohan's voice rang through the room.

TBC!

Muahahahahaha! I like being evil. It's really fun! Oh, in case ya'll are wonderin, yes, Hana is telekinetic, but she ain't joinin' the X-Men cuz it's all the way on the other side of the world!

Bye-Z!**  
  
**


	2. Fooling Around

Hi guys! I want to thank the _two_ reviewers who were telling me to go on with this story. Thank you!

Chapter Two

"Uh… hello, Mr. Son. What a lovely surprise!" Hana said nervously, standing up while Pan giggled.

"Yes, a very lovely surprise indeed", Gohan said carefully, "Pan, I want you to go to sleep now and don't come downstairs anymore."

Pan immediately shut her eyes and started to snore softly.

"Hana, please follow me", Gohan said, trying to manage a smile.

Hana kept her head down while she walked downstairs with Gohan. 'Oh, man, I'm in for it now.'

He led her down the couch where he said, "Please have a seat", he pointed at the dark blue sofa.

She sat down, fidgeting with her hands. She looked around. 'Mrs. Son must have already gone to sleep', she thought.

She looked at her hands while Gohan paced, a hand on his chin.

"So, how long have you had these powers?" Gohan finally spoke, not looking at her.

She glanced up and stuttered, "Um… s-since I was about e-eight…"

Gohan stopped pacing and looked at her, "How strong are your powers?"

She looked at him, her gaze firm and stable, "Are you strong, Mr. Son?"

He looked at her curiously, "I don't think that matters-"

"Yes, it does", she insisted, "Try to hold your ground with all your strength. Please?" she asked when he arched an eyebrow.

He let out a quiet sigh as he spread his feet apart, "Ok, now what?"

He found himself being lifted off the ground by an invisible force. He tried moving, but only progressing in a centimeter. When she finally set him back down, he gave out a sigh of relief.

"Geez…" was all he said, staring at the ground in disbelief.

"Are you mad at me, sir?" she asked.

Gohan looked at her, his eyes soft, "Well, a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me first- but I'm actually overjoyed!"

She just stared at him in confusion as he raced to the phone.

*_*_*

Hana stared in awe as they walked down the capsule corp. hallway. 'This is so cool', she thought to herself, 'I'm actually in the famous capsule corp.'.

She looked from Gohan and the other man, Goku. 'They sure do look alike', she thought.

':Well, duh! They're related!:'

Hana ignored her sarcastic conscience and kept on walking.

They soon stopped in front of a huge door, "Ok", Gohan said, turning to the sixteen-year-old, "This guy we're going to meet- Vegeta- also has the same powers I do. And he's pretty mean, so don't take his insults seriously."

Hana nodded.

They entered the room. It was a metallic dome with a machine in one corner, and a person in the center of the room. (A/N: I have no idea what the GR looks like, so don't blame me if I get something wrong.)

"Dammit, Kakarott! What do you want now?" a short man with black flame-like hair exclaimed, throwing a death glare at Goku.

"I just wanna introduce you to the person who's gonna help us", Goku said politely, stepping aside so they could see Hana.

Vegeta burst out laughing, "Oh… yeah… hahahahaha! Like a puny earth girl could help us! Hahahahahaha!"

Hana frowned, 'Gosh, he has an annoying laugh. Let's shut him up', she thought evilly.

Suddenly, Vegeta's laughs became muffled by his lips, which were shut tightly. More angry muffled sounds came from Vegeta as he tried to talk. His brows furrowed in frustration.

Goku burst out laughing as Vegeta was suddenly lifted off the ground, hovering a good twenty feet. He was suddenly turned upside down, and his face became even redder as his muffles became louder.

A smirk covered half of Hana's face as Vegeta twirled round and round- even doing some ballet movements!

Gohan tried to stifle his laughter, but he had no success.

A new laughter joined the group. They all turned around to see a lavender haired boy the age of seventeen.

Vegeta stopped spinning, but was still yelling out angry frustrations.

As soon as the boy's laughs died down, he finally said, "Ok…. Put him down… hahaha…"

Hana sighed, disappointed as she set Vegeta down on his feet, and then freed his mouth.

Big mistake.

"What the hell is your fuckin  problem?!?!" he yelled out.

He growled as she shrugged. He then threw a ki blast at her, which she easily stopped, and threw it back at him. Before the blast hit, a bubble formed around Vegeta, making the blast disenigrate (spelling?) on contact with the bubble, leaving him unharmed.

"I think a puny earth girl could help you plenty", she said smugly.

TBC!

Hope you liked it! And sorry for making Vegeta a puppet, but, hey, he's got to get his ass laughed at some time!

Bye-Z!


	3. Saying GoodBye

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, this is gonna be the last chapter of _anything_ that I write until midsummer. I gotta relax sometime!

Chapter Three

Hana cringed as the voices got louder and louder with each yell. Even though the couch in the spacious living room at CC was quite comfortable, the angry shouts coming from the kitchen didn't exactly make it feel homey.

"I still don't see why we need her help!" she heard Vegeta yell, "We were perfectly fine with Buu!"

'Buu?' Hana laughed in her mind, 'What kind of a name is that?'

"Bullshit!" Gohan yelled angrily, frustrated at Vegeta's naiveté, "You _know_ Buu was our toughest enemy. And now, King Kai says there's an even tougher one! The spirit bomb won't save us this time!"

Hana was quite shocked. Never had she heard an adult cuss before. But she snapped out of it, for she was straining to hear what Vegeta mumbled to Gohan before stalking out of the kitchen.

He threw an evil glare at Hana as he went down the hallway to the GR. Trunks came out soon after, but instead of following his father like he planned to, he sat down beside Hana.

"He likes you", Trunks said softly, grinning like a mad man.

Hana leaned back and crossed her arms. She snorted, "Oh, yeah, he's taking it all so well", sarcasm dripping from every word.

Goku chose then to come out of the kitchen and bounded up to the two teens. "Ok! It's settled! You're gonna help us defeat the bad guy!"

Trunks and Hana stared at him. Hana spoke slowly, "And this is good news because…?"

Goku scratched his head and shrugged, "Dunno. But, the bad news is you're going to have to say good-bye to your parents. You won't be back for a couple of months. We'll give you two days- then the fun will begin!"

Hana looked down as she muttered, "Right… say good-bye…"

Trunks noticed her sad mood and said, "Don't worry, Hana. You'll get to see them again. I'll make sure of that", trying to cheer her up.

Hana looked up at him with fear in her eyes, "No, you don't understand." She stood up and before she exited the living room, she said, "Then you'd have to kill me."

*_*_*

She tilted her head to the side as she gazed at the very small cottage on the outskirts of Satan City. She shook her head, 'Would I actually miss this?' she thought as she entered her home.

Her home was very small. It had one bedroom, a bathroom, and a very small kitchen that she can barely fit two people in. Her living room was in front of the entrance with two fold-up chairs and a card table with pencils and notebooks sprawled out across it.

She sighed, 'Maybe I would', she thought. How could she ever forget those happy memories?

'Well', she thought, sitting down in one of the brown fold-up chairs and looking up at the ceiling, 'Maybe not _that_ happy. I mean, how could I be happy living by myself with no one?'

She sighed again and said, "Hey, Mom, Dad", she addressed the ceiling, "Well, Mr. Goku says I have two days before meeting up with them again. He wants me to say 'good-bye'", she let out a snort, "Yeah, right! I probably should have told him you guys were dead, but oh, well." Her gaze finally left the ceiling, as if it really were her parents staring back at her, "I know I haven't been the perfect daughter or anything my whole life…", a huge knot caught in her throat as tears welled up, "Especially when I did nothing to save you… but, if I die… will you still welcome me with open arms and love me?"

And when Trunks asked how her parents took the news, she said they were speechless.

TBC!

Ahhhhh! That totally sucked! I haven't even got the enemy's character yet! I am _so_ dead with this story. *sigh* ok, talk to ya later!

Bye-Z!


End file.
